The Hunter of the Blood
by shanis
Summary: An angry young Warlord and his mission
1. Meet the Hunter

Hi, I'm still working on Meteor II, but this muse would not leave me alone. I hope you enjoy the story, and remember it was inspired by my reclusive OMC muse ;)   
  
  
Hunter of the Blood   
  
Prologue: The History of the Hunter   
  
It was a long time ago, or maybe it just seems that way, and I was a Opal jeweled Warlord. Then She came. She ringed me and ground my jewels into dust. Dust that She scattered over all the four corners of Terreille. That day my nails turned red. Not just any red, Blood red. From that day on I knew what my destiny was. I was to be the Hunter of the Blood. I was not broken; I could of made the Offering to the Darkness. I did not because I had no desire to. I have no desire to do anything that is Blood. What I would do was visit my rage and dark despair upon the ones in power. I would make them pay. She took me to her court and I served her, I served her until the day she died. Then in the commotion that swept through her court after her death I left. Never to return, never to serve an other witch. In the realm I sharpen my skills and I sharpened my knives. Free to hunt the Blood as I willed, my campaign of revenge, of retribution, was about to begin.   
  
Chapter One: Night Life   
  
I let her body drop, she was nothing to me. Just one of the many I had killed over the years. My long red hair swayed as I jumped from her window to the courtyard below. I've always had red hair, but her and those like her were the reason I had red nails. Life was cruel and difficult in Terreille, but it always had been. The good thing was that there was always work for me, wheather I agreed to the contract or not. I had my pick of who I worked for. Generally I killed for those who had been wronged by the Blood in power, but once in a long while I did something else. My next job was one of those 'something else's. I was going to help another assassin with a hit. I listened to the air around me, I learned early in my professional career that if I listened to air it would tell me things. I knew that my next job would be dangerous, but I owed it to the man who had asked me. He was one of my few friends, by few I mean I can count them on one hand and not use all of my fingers. I moved through the streets not making a sound, I had much distance to cover and not much time to do it in. Normally the Blood would take one of the Winds and have no trouble crossing large distances, however, the Winds belong to the Blood and I am not Blood, so I travel in the physical world at all times. Walking can get very tedious so I bought my self a horse. I now plan to get Beautiful Dancer from the stables where he's quartered and head out. Like I said I've got a lot of ground to cover.   
  
  
There it is the prologue and chapter of my new story. You can expect a cameo by Janaelle and Deamon, Surreal to appear a lot and Jared to pop up a few times. Otherwise your stuck with my OMC and his few friends.   
JA!   
Shanis


	2. Travel Plan

I'm back!!!! Persistant little OMC muse this one. Well, here's the next enstallment of the Hunter's story. Enjoy ;)  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Travel Plans  
  
Has anyone ever told you that travelling through a city that has just had its Queen assassinated if difficult and time consuming. Time that I don't have may I mention. Staying in the shadows, a classic assassin move, I worked through the city to the stable my horse was at. Upon reaching it I snuck inside, a quiet exit was in order. A fellow assassin and good friend once told me that the calling card of a good assassin was a successful escape. Glory and reputation did you no good dead. Besides dead you couldn't get payed. Getting payed wasn't what I lived for, however. What I lived for was the joy it gave to kill these monsters who placed themselves in positions of power. Monsters who abused those who served them. My camgain of retribution was still going strong after five years. Casey asked me why I still did it, after all, everyone who had hurt me was now dead. But what Casey doesn't is understand that killing these things is all I have left.  
  
A prophet once told me, when I was still small and still blood, that I would only willing serve one woman. She would not be a Queen, but a strong true witch. A woman who honoured the true paths of the Blood. Then I was enthralled by idea, by the dream. She made realize that was all it was: a dream. In Terreille such women were killed or broken. Sometimes both. Casey had asked me to watch over his latest student. A witch he had just finished training in the ways of the knife. Casey, honourable Casey. Casey, my friend. Casey was the only reason I had agreed to watch over this little girl's first independant kill. If it had been left up to me she may not make it to the location. A witch was a witch, part of the so called distaff gender.Years ago I had told Casey the dribble the prophet had told my parents. He had told me not to be hasty in dismissing it. That a few strong witches still walked in the relam. Maybe one day I would find the one I was meant to serve. I had laughed at that idea. I had more self respect than that. I'd swore to the dust of my jewels I'd never serve another Terreillian bitch and I meant every word of it.  
  
  
  
While my mind had wandered my body had worked mechanically and I was now leading Beautiful Dancer out of the stable and like phatoms we slipped out of the city mired in trouble.  
  
Hours passed and we flew across the country. Entering Hyall was no great chore, sercurity was stupidly lax. Then again, Hyall believed herself to be the greatest power in Terreille. That notion mainly came from the bitch priestess that ruled the territory and a good part of the relam with in.  
  
Slipping into Casey's house I dodged a furious young woman storming out of Casey's study. Casey being Casey had to have style. He couldn't just have a kitchen, parlour, sitting room or rumpus room to talk in. No he had to have study.  
  
"I'm sure you've seen my lastest student. She's a bit rash and a little too emotional, but given time I believe she'll turn out to be one of the best." Casey, being the smug bastard that he is hadn't even looked up when I'd entered the room.  
  
"Well who is she?" I asked impatiently, I was in no mood for Casey's antics.  
  
"Her name's Surreal"  
  
There you go chapter two, done. Now you've met Surreal you've gotten a feel for the story please Review. I love to hear what you think.  
  
JA!  
  
Shanis 


	3. The Hit

Yeah, Chapter three. Sorry this taking so long. Enjoy ;}  
  
Chapter Three: The Hit  
  
I looked at Casey, "You've flipped your lid," I said.  
  
"Like you could tell," He replied, "you never had a lid to flip."  
  
When Casey talks there is a superiorty in his vioce that makes me want to climb walls and chew nails. "You want me to make sure that... BRAT lives. I've made a life of destroying people like her."  
  
"Hell's Fire, Hunter, don't be so stuborn. Help her tonight that's all I'm asking."  
  
I sighed, should I ask the air for advice, no I conclued this was my choice. Casey looked at me his eyes open and earnst for the first time I had ever seen.  
  
"I asked the fire," Casey talked to fire like I talked to air, "and was told that years in the future, so many years that neither you, nor I, would still live, she would save the Queen of the Darkness. Don't you see, this Queen can avenge you in a way that you, or even I, can not. We must protect this beginning."  
  
"I'll do it," I murmured, "but, not for this 'Queen of the Darkness', for you, my friend."  
  
"Thank-you." Did Casey just sound humble, nah, couldn't be.  
  
I left the house and followed the girl, Surreal, through town. Why she had to make twelve stop before reaching the intended viticm's home, I'll probably never know. Somethings male thinking just can't comprehend.  
  
We sunck in, me following her, her not knowing I was there. She searched the top floor, quietly, quickly and surely. Now I was beginning to see what Casey must see, talent. It still needed to be polished but the raw talent was there, in spades. When she was sure there were no enemies at her back we continued down stairs where the target was sitting drinking with friends. He looked pretty damn tipsy, his friends were worse than he was. The only challenge in this hit would be the trained guard by the door. He was wearing all yellow, which wasn't his colour, and marked him as part of the bitch priestess anti-assassin unit. He was the only real opostion. I watched as Casey's girl, Surreal, walked forward, she was sauntering and looked like a whore, that would probably be to her advantage I knew. It may even give her the drop on the guard. Sure enough he was dead before he figured out she wasn't just some whore hired for the party. Moving stealthly through the room she stilt the targets throet and burned out his mind, at least I think she burned out his mind. Slipping out a window she retreated to the safety of Casey's house. I stayed to clean up. Surreal had made a beginniner's mistake, being a beginniner, and had left witnesses, even drunk, they might remember her or something else. I quickly dealt with them, using the same techinque she had, a slash to the throat. casey's little bird had made it through her first flight with not really major slip ups. She would be fine. Taking the window out, I wrapped the shadow's around me and made my way to the stable I'd place Beautiful Dancer at. I needed a vacation.  
  
There's chapter three, i hope you enjoyed it. Please, read and review. Thanks  
  
Shanis ^__^ 


	4. Vacations aren't for assassins

Thanks to Demona who gave an idea for this chapter and the epilouge, not like we're any where near there yet. To those that reviewed the first three chapters: Thank-you. It means a lot to me. Enjoy :-)  
  
Chapter Four : Vacations aren't for assassins  
  
  
  
Two weeks since Casey's little bird, Surreal, had made it through her first hit found me on a beach. Me and a beach, well, we weren't compatible. I had sand between my toes and I didn't even have a job for the next two weeks. I'd wanted a vacation and now that I had one, I was bored silly. I was bored and had sand between my toes, this was really not my day. I walked east along the beach, away from the people. Away from the screaming childern, who were giving me a headache, the laughing lovers, who filled me with envy, the content adults, who I should have been.  
  
Surreal, she was different. If she'd been alive before, when I'd been Blood, I would have served her. Things had turned out differently, though and now all I could do was hope Casey had trained her well. Casey, this whole beach thing was more Casey than it was me. If fact Casey had suggested the beach to me. He thought that I needed to... mingle with people, with Blood. Casey had some strange ideas, true, but he was my best friend, so here I was trying to mingle.  
  
Contary to what I had told Casey, I had no intenions of letting Casey, and my, at least now, little bird do this alone. If Casey was right, and he usually was, she would be incredibly important. I had no idea how I knew that, but I did. I caught sight of a head of black hair, and had to remind myself that many people in Terreille had black hair, and that did not mean that the woman I had seen was my little bird.  
  
The woman turned and stared at me, and then started towards me. This movement towards me surprized me. I'd been walking on this lonely beach for over an hour and no one had taken any notice of me. She walked towards me and I took notice of her features, as I did with and of the Blood's distaff gender, just incase we were to meet agian under less pleasant circumstances.  
  
I took me a too long moment to realise that this woman was indeed my little bird, my Surreal.  
  
It hit me then, like a knife to the heart in the dark, that the old prophet had been right. I did serve a strong true witch. And I knew in that moment that she wasn't like the other witches of Terreille, because part of her wasn't of Terreille, part of her was made of shadows,part of her was true. In short she was one of the few witches left that had a right to use craft.  
  
I stood there on the beach, with sand between my toes, no longer bored, probably looking very stupid, and waited for this remarkable lady to come to me. In about five minutes, she was standing infront of me, glaring in an offended manner.  
  
"Lady..." I said, wondering what I had done to offened.  
  
"Walk with me, sugar, I think you and I have some things to discuss."  
  
She turned and walked away, and then I realised with a start that I had no choice but to follow. Where ever she lead.  
  
  
  
That's it for this one.  
  
JA!  
  
Shanis 


	5. Lunch with the Lady

Hey, sorry about the wait for this chapter, but my life's been busy with Christmas, New Year's and school. I'd like to thank every one who's reviewed the first four chapters and make it clear nothing is going to change because one or two readers don't like my characterization. Special thanks to lirpa and Demona SaDiablo who are my little well-springs of inspiration. Enjoy and read and review. ;}  
  
Disclaimer: Only Hunter, Casey and the plot are mine. I make no claims on the Black Jewels Triology characters that appear.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five : Lunch with the Lady  
  
I hadn't realized that Surreal had a destination in mind until we reached a quiet cafe, fairly close to the beach. The walk had been completely silent, and I'd followed her here like a puppy. That was enough of that idiocy, I had a backbone and I was going to reclaim it. I would serve, but, Hell's fire, I'd do it on MY OWN TERMS. I had no intentions of allowing her to abuse my new position. Casey would be proud of me, he always one for sticking up for yourself.  
  
We entereed the cafe and from the speed we were seated I knew my little bird was a frecuent customer. I'm an assassin, I'm payed to notice these things, they could mean life and death, not mine though.  
  
"What do you recommend?" I asked my dinner companion as the cafe bustled with other patrons. She smiled sweetly at me, and i caught a faint surge of disapproval, this wasn't shaping up the way she wanted it to.  
  
" The srimp is particularly good here, deadly one could say, the selection of meats is quite extensive,and rather well prepared."  
  
She was nervous, but it wasn't obvious, I've just gotten real good at reading people, clinets and victims alike. Comments like the one she had just made could be interperted two ways, and I was betting on the sinister, after all we were assassins.  
  
A serving boy came and took our orders, I ordered a leg of lamb, not the srimp my lady had suggested, I wasn't really I seafood person. My lady, however, took her own advice and ordered srimp, the wide eyed serving boy surried off to the kitchen and my lady got down to business.  
  
"I'd like to know what your doing here, sugar" she said with no preamble.  
  
"I'm taking a vaction, a friend recommended this beach as a good place to relax." i replied cooly.  
  
"So, what is this ohh, so hectic work your taking a break from?" She was doing for the juglar.  
  
"I deal in the most dangerous business in the releam, life and death, you could say." The guantlet had been throwen.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"What do you do think of the current situation in Hyall?"  
  
I was cofussed and stunned then I saw my order appear in front of me, how unobservant of me. If I was going to protect Lady Surreal I would have to do better.  
  
Apparently deciding I was no threat we made small, polite, well, as polite as assassin conversion ever is, conversion. About two hours later I got up and left the table, happy that I had kept my dignty, not made a fool of myself.  
  
I kissed her delicate, otherworldly hand and bid her farwell with a simple, "Good day, my Lady Surreal."  
  
Then I took myself from her presence before she could retaliate. I think that went well.  
  
  
  
Dinner and some good conversion, what more could a person want. How about some reviews.  
  
JA!  
  
Shanis  
  
P.S. There are some references in this chapter to a story story featuring Surreal written by Anne Bishop, see if you can find them. 


	6. Hey, Even Assassin Gotta Eat

I'm back. My teachers are on strike right now so I have time to write. In my last chapter I mentioned a short story by Anne Bishop that featured Surreal. Well, after some people, Wordweaver, mentioned that they wanted to know what the book was, I went to my overflowing bookcase and started to dig. * yanks out book* Here we go, the title of the book is Treachery and Treason. It's edited by Laura Anne Gilman and Jennifer Heddle. It's a complication. Anyway the story by Bishop is called " By the Time the Witchblood Blooms" The book is published by ROC, and its first printing was in March of 2000.  
  
Chapter Six : Hey, Even Assassins Gotta Eat  
  
It had been about a week since my last encounter with my Lady Surreal. My vacation was over, and boy, was I glad of the fact. In my opinion, VACATIONS ARE BORING. That's just me though. As I was saying, I was back at work, which was why I was creeping around in the rain. Now, don't get me wrong I like rain as much as the next person, but come on, I was trying to do a job here, not take a bath.  
  
I crept into this decease's court and felt the presence of a great power. Just one more thing I didn't need, a powerful male. All I could hope was that he felt no loyalty to this bitch and wouldn't get in my way.  
  
Entering the place like structure through the front door, it pays to be unpredictable, I worked my way through the first floor. I didn't find the target or anyone else, I did find a study though. What is so fascinating about those darkness be damned rooms that everyone must have one?  
  
I made my way up the stairs, making sure to be light on my feet, just in case they creaked. I got to the second floor with no mishaps, but I had to duck when a down the hall to my left opened and a man walked out of a room down the hall. Hiding in the shadows, I watched him walk by me. It was at that moment that I realized who the source of such incredible power was, the man returning to his room. I sincerely hoped that he would stay in his room when the fun started, even though I wasn't planning on making any noise during this job.  
  
The door opened, and the man stepped into his room. I heard the door creak slightly as he closed it. I continued on my way down the hall. I had come here to depose of a uppity bitch, and I wasn't leaving until I did. I slid down the hall, slipping from shadow to shadow. Every once in a while I'd open a door to make sure that the target wasn't in those rooms.  
  
I finally got to the room the man had exited. I opened the door a sliver to be greeted with the sight of my target naked and sprawled out over the bed. She seemed to be drifting in a haze of ... something. It wasn't my business, and I didn't really give a damn. All that mattered was that the stupid little girl had made my job a great deal easier. Thank the darkness for small favors.  
  
I carefully with drew a knife from the small of my back. It was fairly useless in a fight, I didn't have the time to draw it, but this wasn't a fight, this was an assassination. I moved in the shadows towards the bed. I shuddered, just by the scent in the air I knew what had been going on in this room. My sympathies went to the man I'd spotted in the hall. I moved the knife and slit her throat, being sure to cover her mouth, so no noise was made. What can I say? I hate in when they scream.  
  
I made my way out of the room, down the hall, and the stairs, through the first floor, out the front door, and into the safety of the masses in the streets. One good point, it had stopped raining.  
  
^&^  
  
Daemon smiled. The bitch Dorothea had sent him sent "to take care of" was gone. Apparently, some had taken care of her. Not that Daemon minded, but he wondered who was good enough to slip by him. He'd have to ask Casey about that. Casey knew everyone in his business, and he knew would was the best, who favored what jobs, and who was in the area tonight. Tomorrow he'd have to act surprised at the bitch's timely passing, but tonight, tonight he could glory in the small strike that would hinder Dorothea for a few days. Glory and hope that this assassin wasn't just a scorned lover, but the real deal. That his work would continue, that he'd hunt the corrupt Blood, wherever they may be.  
  
Tada, chapter six, with killing for Demona, the Surreal story for Wordweaver, and the rest for the author, that's me, by the way. I'd like some reviews, especially now that the plot is starting to pick up. Constuctive critism is welcome, as are flames. My sis has a dragon, so I'll give them to him and make smores. Praise is also welcome. What am I saying praise is wanted. GIVE ME PRAISE. *shakes headand looks embrasses* sorry, different part of my personality. *runs and hides*  
  
Hugz,  
  
Shanis 


	7. Don't Mess with the Hunter

Lady of the Mystics, the reason some words are misspelled is that I'm such a bad speller that my spell check has to guess at what I mean, and I just go, okay, you want to replace this word with that one. And I get some words, that aren't really the words I want.  
  
Rachel Hunt, thanks you for the constant reviews.  
  
LM. DE., thank you so much for the kind words.  
  
Goddessnmbl, thank you, chapter six is my favorite too, so I know you're going to like chapter seven  
  
Silver Crystal, I would never kill Jaenelle, thanks for the compliment, it means a lot to me.  
  
Wordweaver, I could do no less for a Surreal fan, being one my self. I hope this counts as sooner.  
  
Skie, I think I'll work in some male bonding, I'll certainly try.  
  
Demona and lirpa, thanks for all your help bringing this story together and just for being there. I'm working on Black Knight.  
  
Chapter Seven : Don't Mess with the Hunter  
  
  
  
I was whistling. That was my first clue that something was wrong with me, the second came when I looked in the mirror and found a strange expression on my face. On anyone else I'd call it a smile. Now, I'm wondering why I'm suddenly so happy, I mean it's been a month since I had anyone to kill. If you haven't noticed I live for the kill. So, back to puzzling out this strange change in attitude, yeah, the one I didn't like. I'm sitting on my bed in a cheap inn, in the worst part of Draega, and I wasn't leaving my rooms. I'd made it a point of personal pride never to be happy, and I'd be Blood if they were going to see me like this.  
  
Someone knocked on my door, mustering the frown I should be wearing, I opened it to see a young boy.  
  
"Lord Hunter," he paused and I nodded for him to go on, "there is a man down stairs that wants to see you."  
  
"Tell him I'll be down in a moment." I replied, feeling my curiosity rise. Who would be brash enough to enter this area of Draega. This was traditionally my home base. Down in the slums the name Hunter wasn't feared as it was by the aristo Blood. Here I was just a friend in a dangerous, deadly line of work.  
  
I exited my room and slid down the stairs. Casey once told I couldn't make an ungraceful movement, not even went I tried. Well, I'll trust Casey, after all, he is cultured.  
  
I reached the ground floor and studied those gathered in the room. I knew most of them, I'd been staying at this inn for more than a year, when I was in town at least. A face in the corner of the room wasn't as familiar, and the man didn't look drunk. A bad sign. I made my way to that table, it was in a corner and the man was sitting so he could observe the whole room. The pieces began to come together. This man was in my line of work, that's probably why the boy was so afraid.  
  
I flung myself into a chair across from the assassin, my back to the room. But, hey, I knew most of these men and they knew me, better yet they knew my reputation.  
  
"So, what was so important that you came all the way over here to tell me it?" I asked mildly. If this pup had any sense he'd leave now, I wasn't in the mood for games.  
  
"Just this." he responded, leaping over the table, knife drawn. I batted away his knife and pulled one of my own. Number one rule of my job, never, ever be unarmed. I stabbed the man as he tried to stab me. He fell to the table end. Working my knife out of him, I smiled. Not the one I'd been wearing before this ... professional exchange of ideas. No, this smile was my Blood thirsty smile, my savage smile, if you were Casey.  
  
"That was pathetic." I muttered. "Trying to assassinate me with a second rate assassin. I'm insulted." With no further ado, I took myself back to my room. Not a bad evening, I'd gotten to kill something.  
  
^&^  
  
A knock on his door alerted Casey to the fact he was going to be entertaining unexpected company in just a moment, maybe two.  
  
Daemon slipped into Casey's entrance hall. It wasn't anything fancy, it was actually rather bare. Walking surely to the study, knowing that's where he'd find his friend, he opened the study door and entered. To be greeted with the sight of Casey holding onto his multi-purpose letter opener. Seeing Daemon he put it down.  
  
"My friend, sit, make yourself at home." Casey invited.  
  
"Thank-you, Casey." Daemon replied sitting in an overstuffed chair. "I've a question for you."  
  
"Ask, and if I can answer it, I will."  
  
"I was serving in a court, about a month ago, when it's Queen was assassinated. Not that I give a damn about the bitch, but I'm sure I must have passed the assassin on the way back to my rooms. Is there anyone good enough to get by me unnoticed?"  
  
"One, it could only be him." Casey sighed. "My friend, you must keep this to yourself. To most this man is a myth. He is called the Hunter of the Blood, and he is the best of us. The absolute best, no one but him could get by you and make a silent kill. Besides he was in that area and he prefers to kill high ranking Blood aristos, Queens are his favored prey. I don't know much about him. I know that he was once Blood, and that these are revenge killings to him. I'm sure that he will continue on his path until his final breath. Daemon, people who annoy you have a habit of disappearing, people who annoy the Hunter of the Blood have a habit of appearing," he paused as if searching for a pharse, "in pieces."  
  
Daemon nodded, "That's fine, Casey, I can take care of myself, but I need a name."  
  
"The Hunter of the Blood, Sadi, or just Hunter for short."  
  
"His real name, Casey." Daemon's temper was starting to rise.  
  
"No one knows, I doubt he even remembers. To find him look for him as the Hunter of the Blood. One who is kindred, but not kine."  
  
Getting up, Daemon thanked his friend. It was time to start hunting the Hunter.  
  
That's a wrap people. Chapter seven is now finished. Hunter's evolving story will continue in chapter eight. Please review. What do you like? What don't you like? What could I do better?  
  
Hugz,  
  
shanis 


	8. Love at First Knife

Disclaimer: I don't own Surreal and Deamon. I do own Hunter, Casey, and the plot.  
  
Goddessnmb1 , I'm glad you liked chapter seven. Charlie from "Charlie's Angels", well, it's better than Mojo Jojo from the "Powerpuff Girls." The plot and Deamon's reasoning are coming up. I wrote this chapter with your comments in mind.  
  
Kiana Darkk, I'm not clear on the question you're talking about, but glad to help. I like Hunter not remembering his own name too. Hey, that's why I included it.  
lirpa, I garunteed that Hunter will get to do some more killing.  
Demona, thanks for the review. I'm particularly proud of that line as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've figured out a countr to super white out, Jumbo invisible ink pen.  
Skie, that question will be answered, kinda in this chapter. Thanx for the compliment.  
Rachel Hunt, I don't know if this has morre dialouge, but I hope it does. Than you so much for always reviewing.  
This is for my sister who helps with grammer and spelling, where she can, and is so encouraging, and for my Daddy whose birthday is in two days. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DADDY!  
  
Chapter Eight : Love at First Knife  
  
Deamon wandered through the streets, lost in thought. He didn't really want to kill this Hunter of the Blood, but some things had to be done. If Hunter were ever to be seduced to Dorthea's side it could spell disaster for him and all he was close to, and he couldn't take that chance, not when so many lives were on the line. All the people who counted on him, people like Surreal, who was almost like a daughter to him, people who he couldn't risk. So, to protect those he cared about, those he cared for, those he loved, and the future of the realm the Hunter of the Blood had to die. It was as simple as that.  
  
^&^  
  
Surreal wandered through the rundown streets of Dreaga, she too was lost in thought. However, her thoughts ran towards the mysterous note that a young boy had delievered to her inn. When she'd asked who it was from the boy clame up, so she was taking it as an invitation to get down and dirty with another assassin.   
  
Entering the inn she was surprised to see an familar face, one she had had lunch with not two months ago, sitting at the bar nursing an ale.  
  
"Come, Lady, sit down, I mean you no harm," he said it that lovely soft voice of his. And Surreal found herself sitting down. He spoke with the man behind the bar for a minute, and plates of food appeared.  
She watched as he withdrew a knife and held it out to her, the blde slicing his plam. "I am the blade in your hand, my Lady, do not fear to use me." He smiled and his tone dropped even lower, as he rose, "Remember, little bird, do not fool around with you targets. Get in, do it and get out." With that he walked out of the inn and into the night.  
  
^&^  
  
I'd tossed the guantlet her way, now I had to see what she'd do with it it. So, I was hiding in the freezing night, waiting for her to leave, so I could follow her, and keep her safe. Contrary to how it might appear I had no sexual interest in my Lady, I knew the right man for her would come, just as surely as I knew that I would always walk alone in the Darkness, alienated by what She had done to me. Some one was opposing her, trying to kill her, and word was some one was hunting me, not like I was worried about the second, my life was of little consequence if I could save my Lady.  
  
She left the inn and walked down the street; I followed in the shadows, like a good bodyguard. After all, the prophet was right about so much, why not my little bird's importance in the future, the part that was to personal to tell Casey, to tell anyone. It was then I noticed a shadow following my Lady, and for some reason distrusted this shadow, it meant harm. When I crossed it's path it fled, coward! I would have to follow my Lady, things were just getting too dangerous for her out on her own, we all had or roles to play in life and mine was to insure that she got to her complete hers.  
  
Her enemies were now my enemies, and as many of the dead could tell you, you don't want to be my enemy. My enemies have a habit of no longer being useful to the living, being as they end up dead. Hey, it was a wolf eat wolf world out there, and I wasn't anyone's dessert, or main course, come to think of it.  
  
So, the war for the future had begun, and I didn't intend to let my Lady's Mr. Right down, it was a war I'd be winning at any cost, and I do mean any cost.  
  
^&^   
Damn him, that thing is going to ruin all my plans, he must die, there is no other way. I thought he could be useful to me, he has been in the past, destroying Queens, bitches that stand in way of ruling what is rightfully mine. The Realm of Terreille. It's mine, and I'll bleed it dry if I have to. How could he, for years he has destroyed Queens and the like, not he protects the protecter of THE QUEEN, of Witch. This is not going my way at all. So, now, I'll open this private war with a knife.  
  
^&^  
I watched the knife fly towards my Lady, plaming one of mine. I'd have to make this hot perfect or Surreal'd be dead. Talk about pressure. I threw my knife, praying to the Darkness, that doesn't belong solely to the Blood, that my aim was true. Apparently someone really liked me because my knife contacted his knife and they both clattered to the ground. Surreal whipped around, trying to find the source of the noise, lucky for me the knives had fallen into a heap of trash. Something, told me my Lady would not like being followed, call me paraniod, after all, I am an assassin. Things were starting to heat up, my Lady just seemed to attract danger, so I guessed I was putting my own career goals on hold to safeguard her life. If this attack was anything like the man, or woman, trying to kill her, she was still to inexpereienced to see it coming. I slunk deeper in the shadows and followed her home, like a stray.  
  
  
Hah, it's done. I hope that this chapter is pleasing to everyone, I'm trying to make my plot line claerer. Someone mentioned that it was a little blurry. 


	9. It's All Going to Hell

Goddessnmb1, I'm sorry the chapter was choppy. That wasn't my intent. I liked the effect and it was the fastest way to clear up the plot.  
  
Deman, they'll meet when I'm good and ready for them to meet, thank-you very much. No commondearing my supplies, I need those to write.  
  
Kaina Darkk, I wasn't aiming for cute, but I guess that it did turn of that way. Sorry that I didn't update sooner, I just haven't had the time.  
  
Rachel Hunt, I'm glad you liked it, and I'm really glad that I cleared up Hunter's interst in Surreal. I noticed that it seemed romantic too, and I needed to claer that up for myself.  
  
Skie, I'm glad you you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Starlight, thanks for reviewing. I hope that you found the other chapters just as interesting.  
  
lirpa, Hunter and I thank your muses for their timely intervention. Hunter is currently in re-hab for unexpected emotion. he sends his best regards to you and your muses.  
  
Chapter Nine : It's all Going to Hell  
  
A few months had passed since I'd made my full time job protecting my Lady. I still took the odd job, I had to eat, didn't I. However, since there had been three assassination attempts in the last week, I placed eating as low on my list of prorities right now.  
  
What I really wanted to know was who wanted my Lady dead so badly that they would try to kill her three times in one week. It seemed a bit much to me, but what did I know I was only the best assassin in the releam. I wouldn't know anything about matters like these.  
  
Little Bird, however, didn't seem to notice the knives that were being launched her way. This just shows that Surreal was a very early in career, she was still very young.  
  
"Deamon?" Little Bird shouted.  
  
A shodow glidded out of the shadows, out of my shadows, and I was a little bit jealous. I am human after all.  
  
"Surreal," a velvet voice slipped out of his perfect lips, "what are you doing on this side of town. It's dangerous." The man, Deamon sounded, concerned, points for him.  
  
"What do you think you're saying you set me up to learn this craft. You knew then that it would be dangerous, so stop complaining."  
  
"I m not complaining, Surreal,merely warning you. Some one is out for your head. You can thank the Darkness that they just haven't succeed, yet."  
  
'Thank the Darkness', yeah, right. How about thank the neighbourhood friendly best assassin, hmmm.  
  
"I don't know, Deamon, I get this weird feeling that someone is following me, and sometimes there are these strange noises."  
  
"Then get back to your room, now," Deamon ordered.  
  
I stayed behind watching the man, Deamon, for some reason I really hoped that he wasn't just playing my Little Bird for a fool. Surreal turned and glided back the way that she had come to this slum. I stepped deeper into the shadows.  
  
"Oh, Surreal," Deamon muttered, "if you don't start to think you're going to be joining your mother in Hell." Then he turned and vanished into the shadows, just like me.  
  
This Deamon I'd have to watch, he could be trouble, not just for me, but for my Lady. I'd ask Casey to set up a meeting. One thing that I'd learned really quick was that when you wanted to meet someone, and it was really important, Casey could arrange the meeting really fast.  
  
As I entered Casey's posh study, I looked at my friend, he looked tired, dead tired. "Case," I quiered. "he started and looked at me with blood-shot eyes. "Case, you okay, you don't look so good."  
  
"I ain't, Hunter. The Sadist is hunting you, Surreal is being attacked by some phatom."  
  
"I know that buddy. I'm trying for the guy but he's like smoke. I can't catch him."  
  
Casey looked at me, I mean really looked. The type of look to could make a man feel about an inch tall. I'd often wondered where'd he'd learnt to do it, and if he'd teach me. It seemed like a handy skill.  
  
"You've been protecting her?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let's just say that the prophet from all those years back wasn't as twisted as I thought. Surreal is the lady I was born to protect. She will help bring Witch and all wrongs will be righted. That will be my ultimate revenge."  
  
Casey looked stunned. Wow, stunned, I've never done that before. Point for me.  
  
"And you tought that I wouldn't to know this why?"  
  
Match to Casey. "Look, I came 'cause I need a favour."  
  
"Don't they all."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I need to do a threat assessment. The man is called Deamon."  
  
Casey laughed. "You're a crazy man. Deamon is the Sadist. The man is hunting you and you want to see if he's a threat!!!"  
  
"Not to me. We're on the same side I think, I want to know if he's a threat to our little bird."  
  
"All right I'll arrange it, but I still say you're one crazy boy."  
  
"Yeah, well, someone has to be. Make the meeting Case. Let me worry about the players."  
  
He laughed. "Oh, yeah, you two are a lot alike. I'll do it and get back to you with the date. Oh, and I'll look into his smoke man."  
  
"Thanks Casey. Now I owe you one."  
  
"Nah, I still owe you for saving my life in Shallot."  
  
"Take care. I'd hate to see you get to hell before me."  
  
"I will. Watch were you walk."  
  
"Oh, I intend to. I don't much care for the idea of stepping on a snake. Oh, and Casey, take a vacation."  
  
I turned and left the house and slipped back into my natural habitat, the shadows.  
  
That's it folks.  
  
Shanis 


	10. Dancing on My Heart

I'm not really sorry that it's taken me so long to post. I've been busy and this story isn't my only endeavor.  
  
Demona, commendear anything and I'll stop writing to spite you. And yes you do get your wish in this chapter.  
  
Rachel Hunt, I'm sorry, and I'm really glad that you like what I'm doing. I hope that this chapter is just as pleasing.  
  
lirpa, so glad that you saved a few for me. I may need them after this chapter :0. I'm glad that I can still bring a smile to your face. I love you sis.  
  
Starlight, I'm glad that you like it and think that it's exciting. And I hope that this next chapter lives up to you standards. I think it will.  
  
Well, that was all my reviews. I hope that the other regular reviewers did read the chapter.  
  
Chapter Ten: Dansing On My Heart  
  
It had been a long time since I'd been anywhere decent and when I entered the noble's house I knew it. I saw it very clearly. Today was the day I got to meet the Sadist. This posh setting wasn't my choice. I would have prefered a dirty alley. At least I felt at home in the dirty alley. I loathe being taken out of my natural habitat. It makes me jumpy. And if I get jumpy something may just die because I accidently knifed it. No jumpy was not good. Not going into this meeting. Especailly not going in to this meeting. I'd taken a pricey hit a couple of days ago, when Lady Surreal visited Casey, so I looked presentable but not much else, but to hell with it. I may end up killing the man before today is over anyway. So why bother? That was my opinion and I think it showed. Casey had told be to be careful. Me, careful, well I'm alive aren't I.  
  
  
  
"Hello, I take it your the Hunter of the Blood." The voice came from behind me, but I didn't whirl around, instead I stood and listened, tracking his movement.  
  
"Yes," I heard myself reply, "I am he. I hunt the Blood. And you, are you the Sadist?"  
  
"I am know as that. " the velvety voice replied.  
  
"That is good. " I whispered. "Now I can finallyhh meet you."  
  
The man laughed, a rich cultured laugh, "Not many say that to me."  
  
"If you seek to make me fear you then you are wasting your time. I do not fear for my life. I have long since made my peace with the Darkness."  
  
The man nodded and walked in front of me. he was beautiful, to put it lightly. But he did not effect me. Two reasons were at the heart of my immunity. The first was that he might be a threat to my little bird and the second was that he was Blood. I desire none of the Blood in a sexual way, not even my lady. That is not my way. I have suffered to much at their hands to desire any of them that way.  
  
I followed the striking man into a room with chairs and a large desk, years later I would remember it as I sat before one just like it, well maybe not years. He leaned against it and i stood at the door. We sized each other up like large, hungry jungle cats.  
  
"Why have you been following Surreal?" he asked, no preamble.  
  
"I could ask the same question of you." I challenged, walking the fine line that had causesd Casey to say that I cared nought for my life many times.  
  
"I have an interest in her. I've watched over her since her Mother died." he reponded, nonplused by my refusal to answer.  
  
"And I have waited her coming for a long time, longer than you can image. She has a great role to play in the future and I am to make sure that she reaches it. Only then will I have my final justice, olny then wil my revenage be complete. I mean my Lady no harm, but you Sadist, do you?"  
  
"I could ask the same question of you." he mocked. A knife left my hand and landed a few finger spans from him, embeded in the desk that he rested on. "I did not come here to play games." I growled.  
  
"I could kill you here and now," he whispered, his voice cold.  
  
"Then do it, ease my troubles Sadist. Give me my release. I have made my peace, but I would take you with me and I sense that you have not made yours. Step carefully, in my own way I am as dangrous as you."  
  
He growled at me. "I mean Surreal no harm. I owe it to Titan and Thersea to do what I can for the girl. That is why I sent her to Casey."  
  
"You sent her to Casey!" I exclaimed. He'd caught me off gaurd, a rarity.  
  
"Yes, I thought that she would stand a better chance of survival if I sent to be taught by one of the best. I'm pleased to see that I was right."  
  
I snorted. "She still makes beginners mistakes. Oh, she'll grow out of them in time, but right now she doesn't have time."  
  
The Sadist's head snapped up and his nostrils flared. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I am not the olny one following her. Someone else is aswell and he means her no good. He has sent assassins out after her, but she is to new to the job to spot the best. He has been keeping me busy with his attempts."  
  
"And has he ever come after her?"  
  
"Once on the night that you two met. That has been the only time he has appeared himself."  
  
"How do you know this."  
  
"I just do."  
  
"Why tell me this?"  
  
"I need a list of possible suspects. I can not obtain such a list while protecting Lady Surreal. I need your help in obtaining it." He nodded.  
  
"Where can I reach you?"  
  
"Give it to Casey, he will know where I am and how to get it to me."  
  
Deamon nodded and I turned to leave. "And," I called out over my shoulder.  
  
"What?" he asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.  
  
"Why must everyone have a study nowadays?"  
  
I heard his laughter. It grew quieter, until when I exited the house it was impossible to hear. Well, that had went well. I still had all my limbs attached and I even had an ally. What a good night. Now I was headed bck to Casey's place.  
  
The trip was nothing special, no one even tried to pick my pockets. Not like they ever succeed, but it's fun for me and makes the trip go faster, at least that's my opinion. I got to Casey's rather grand house, a little over the top, but what can I say. I'm glad I don't live there. But there was a man, and he didn't look like he shared my opinion. I waited to see if he was just a visitor, but when he's been there staring for five minutes that I knew of, I decided that he wasn't here to look. Business called. Lady Surreal must survive. That meant that he couldn't. I crept closer and suddenly I was assualted by a feeling. A stomach churning feeling that he and I had meet before. He turned around, and looked at my still form.  
  
"Hunter," he whispered silbliantly, "so good of you to make this easy for me."  
  
"What do you want?' I deamnded.  
  
"Only what is my right."  
  
"And what is that." I snarled, this man made my skin creep, he wasn't what he appeared to be.  
  
"Power. The power that those greedy bitch queens have been keeping from me."  
  
Okay so this one wasn't quite out of our releam, but he definately had a foot in the door of the Twisted Kingdom. My face must have shown my disbleif, I really must work on that, because he snarled. "It's mine, " he repeated, "it's mine by right. All that I've scarificed for it, it belongs to me. This releam belongs to me. IT'S MINE!!"  
  
"All you've scarificed," I growled, "you don't know the first thing about scarifice. Scarifice is being beaten, hungry, whipped, hurt, dirty. Not because you want to be, but because they want you to be. Then it's having the courage to face it because you have to help one of them. Oh, I hate those 'bicth queens' more than you ever could. You haven't suffered yet, but don't worry I'll make sure you suffered at the end." What had prompted me to say all that I'll probably never know, but I did.  
  
The stranger became incensed at my words, I guess he wasn't very fond of the truth. "You..." he spluttered to a stop, and then came back with a full head of steam. "How would you know what scarifice is. You're not even Blood, you're just a mongrel."  
  
Now I was mad, "If being Blood is being like you, or like those I kill, then no, I'm not Blood. I'm something superior. I'm stronger than you will ever be, I survived. I had my jewels taken from me and I survived and then I thrived. Something you could never do."  
  
"You think so, my lamb." He laughed a grating sound.  
  
"I'm not you're lamb. The only one who ever called me that was my brother and he was killed with my parents and sister."  
  
He laughed again. "Stop that!!!" I screamed, losing my control.  
  
"Oh, lamb, how noble you think me to be. I'm so sorry to disappiont you, but I do not lay in the ground next to those weaklings. No, I triumphed. Do you know how they took you all so easily, how they beat Father, who was 'the best fighter in region'" his scarasm was thick when he spoke of my Father. "I told them, and I reaped the rewards. The price was that you would be their's. Now, I didn't like that, I'd had plans for you to help me, but plans change. Your life for my freedom, for the first step in my plan, it was a small price to pay. And they destroyed your jewels. The beautiful Red jewels that everyone was so proud of,and I laughed. I was the strongest then, and I still am. Over the years you have been very useful to me, disposing of all those Queens, but now you must die. Nothing will come between me and success, not even blood." He smiled, he had the gall to smile, "Of any type."  
  
"I'm no blood of yours." I hollered and lauched myself at him, dagger drawn. He would die for betraying my family and he would suffer for trying to hurt my lady. I hit his shield and he laughed and turned and ran like the coward that he was.  
  
"My brother," I whisper, "why now? Why me?"  
  
Casey peered out in the darkness and saw Hunter, he'd heard enough. When it rained it poured, the Hunter's brother. It couldn't get much worse, then it had. Hunter had fallen apart. Casey watched Hunter's spine stiffen, he was back in the game.  
  
Reaching out with his mind, he found Deamon. *~We have have a problem*~ he sent.  
  
*~What?*~ was all he recieved.  
  
*~The bastard Kamis surfaced again. *~  
  
The response was more excited *~Where?*~  
  
*~Outside my house.*~  
  
*~Surreal*~  
  
*~Is fine. It's being dealt with. Why don't we call it a family affair*~  
  
*~You found the little brother?*~  
  
*~He appeared. He's been under my nose for a long time. So let's leave this one as a family affair. We can get involved if we have to, but I doubt we will. He's pretty worked up over it.*~  
  
*~Can we count on him?*~  
  
*~There's no one better.*~  
  
*~Him?*~  
  
*~Yes, him.*~  
  
*~The Darkness is merciful.*~  
  
*~ To some my friend, to some, to others well...*~ Casey cut the link and stared at the Hunter of the Blood, he rallied, he always did. And watching him Casey knew the exact moment in time that Blood season had opened. Blood in more ways then one. Finally many murdered by that madman would be avenaged, but the most noble of them all.  
  
Yes, I know it was very Star Warsy, but that's what my Hunter muse wanted. Keep me posted on what you like and don't and just what you think about the story.  
  
Shanis 


	11. Footsteps to Fill

Kiana Darkk, thank you. It means a lot to me that readers enjoy reading my work, and like the OMC. I wasn't too sure wether or not any one would like Hunter.  
  
lirpa, as always your support through the rough times means the world to me. I'm not sure that I could ever do anything like this with you behind me every step of the way.  
  
Demona, look this is two fics I've undated in less than a month. That means you should hurry up. And you could never annoy me, too much anyway. Even though we have many differences you truly are my spirit sister.  
  
Morgana, I'm sorry to disappiont you so severly. But I have a writing style that will not chance because one person doesn't like it. Yes, I have read the books, a dozen times each. I know Daemon's name was spelled wrong. It was spelled that way because that was the way my spell checker wanted it. Hunter's history is woven through out the story and most of it is very subtle, I'm sorry that you didn't pick up on most of it.That my writing is confusing? The books have many parts more confusing than this. And I'll take this opportunity to remind you that I'm not a professional writer and do this for the enjoyment that it gives me. Yes, Surreal was trained at a school, but it never said what she trained in there. I simply can not see a school for a assassins, it's far too public. This is also fanfiction, or my take on what I see when I read the books. I'm sorry if my vision is not all that you believe that it can be.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Footsteps to Fill  
  
I stood in the street unseeing, and uncaring of the opinions of any who saw me. That monster, the one that I'd been defending against, was my brother. My brother wanted to kill the woman who'd brought life, and laughter back into my life. had everything that I'd stood for up to this point been wrong? Had I been mislead all my life? Was I only a puppet on a string?  
  
I have no idea how long I stood in the street, and afterward I had no idea of what I thought during that time, if I thought at all. I did, however, come to a conclusion while standing in the cold. That my heart had to be as cold as the night air, and that no mercy could be granted in this war. Because that was what I was beginning, a war against my whole blood, for a realm of people who didn't even know that I existed, and quite frankly, didn't care. That was how I felt about most of them too. But that was not a factor in my decision. For too long had blind hatred ruled my life. It was time to take those skills that I had acquired from a lifetime of killing and put them to good use. It was time to atone for my many sins in the eyes of the Darkness. It was time ti stop my brother once and for all. Darkness have mercy on both our souls.  
  
I entered Casey's big house through a rear service door. This would most likely be the last that I saw either of the people residing in this house. My weapons, my best weapons, had been entrusted to Casey many years ago. It was time for them to return to their owner, and tash flesh and blood again. I had no illusion about this, my last mission. I knew for a fact that my brother was more skilled then I was, but I was in control and he was not. This was my advantage, that and he wouldn't be expecting me to follow so quickly.  
  
Entering the puzzling study, I found Casey seated behind his gleaming desk. I looked at him. "My friend," I began, this would be the hardest, for this was the only farewell that I would make in person."He's my brother."  
  
Casey's quiet, "I know," was both shocking and a relief.  
  
"Then you know why I'm here?"  
  
"I have an idea. I pray that I am wrong. You want your weapons?"  
  
"Yes, and I have one other task to a accomplish here. The weapons, however, are the most important. I will need them for what I have to do, and I know in my heart that only they will do."  
  
"Of course. Follow me please."  
  
And I did. I followed Casey, no, I followed my friend, through the twisting corridors of this big house, which I could finally see as elegant. Come to think of it, studies were looking more and more practicably. It's funny the things that you realize when you know that you are going to die. The vault that we reached was fairly large, and discreet. Casey opened it with craft, funny, how, now, I miss craft, and called my distinctive weapons to him. He smiled as he looked at them. "The same as the day that you left them in my care, my friend."  
  
"Thank you, my brother."  
  
Casey looked up from the sword he held, and into my eyes. Casey has a gaze that makes you think he's looking into your soul. For the first time since I've known him, I saw surprise in those eyes.  
  
"Are we brothers?"  
  
"We are," I smiled, and for the first time it reached my eyes. "If I had the choice I would have you stand beside me as my brother before I would have the brother of my blood. You, Casey, are the brother of my spirit." I looked at the weapons that had been spread out on the floor between us. I buckled on the sword, and slipped the daggers into my boots, and strapped them onto my arms, placed them up my sleeves. I placed a knife everywhere that I knew wouldn't hinder me in the coming battle. Finally, there was only one dagger left, a stiletto, and one of my favorites. I smiled fondly at the knife, and unfolded Casey's hand. Placing the dagger in it, I hear myself say, " Give this to our little bird when she learns how to soar."  
  
I'd leave now, and seek back in. There was one more person I owed an explanation. Surreal, my whole reason for doing this, the least I could do was say good bye. Casey and I made our way back to his study, and at the door, he turned and looked at me, perhaps sensing that I wouldn't enter the room. "Hunter," he began.  
  
"Askata," I interrupted.  
  
"Askata," he corrected, "Be careful out there."  
  
I think he was expecting my normal, 'I'm always careful, I'm still alive aren't I?', but that wasn't what I said. I couldn't be, not now, when this would be my last chance to talk to him.  
  
"Casey, my brother, now is not the time for careful. Now is the time for war." I think that my actions started to make sense to him because his eyes widened, the smallest amount as he realized what I meant to do. And I think that he would have stopped me if he could, but I was already gone.  
  
I entered the house, again, through a top floor window. I opened the door to Surreal's room, a modest room by all accounts, and careful checked for any traps. I didn't find any, she was probably counting on Casey to make sure that no one got this far. Another beginner's mistake. I pulled a piece of parchment out of the desk, and dipped the pen into the ink. Then I started to right the most meaningful farewell I would ever write.  
  
Lady Surreal,  
  
Silly Little Bird, you must learn to watch your own back from now on. Because there will be a time when Casey is no longer here to do it for you. I felt that you had to know that you are most likely the best assassin that I have ever seen, or you have it in you to be the best, you aren't quite there yet. But I know in my heart that you will be. The only regret that I have is that I won't be there to see it happen. You asked me that day on the beach who I was, and at the time I told you I was a friend. Well, that wasn't quite right. I was, and still am, a warrior. I do not regret what I must do now, because I always knew that one day it might be my honour to give my life to protect yours. However, I expected to have more time to spend with you, my lady. That was not to be, and I'll have to content myself with the memories that I have already created of you. I was told long ago that I would not serve to Queen, but a great witch who would help bring the final justice. You, my lady, are that witch. I know that this sounds silly to you, but it is all true. Now there is a threat to this world and all who live on it, and my time with you has ended. This will not be as hard for you as I'm sure you would like to believe, you only met me twice, and knew me not at all. But this is my gift to you, the gift that my blood and death will create. A world that you can exist in until you find the home of your heart and the other half of your soul. It has been an honour my Lady. Live well and free, Lady Surreal.  
  
Your warrior, Askata Kamis, The Hunter of the Blood  
  
The ink still drying on my farewell as I left the room, and the house. My only thought that it was sad that the most important things in my life were already in my past. It hadn't taken me an hour to say good bye to the people who truly mattered. The only thing left for me now was the killing. the Killing and, of course, the dying.  
  
The thoughts of what I have to do lead me into my past, a place I try to avoid. And I remembered holding my little sister's head in my lap as she drew her last breath, and told me to be strong. All of that was so needless, all of that blood shed to feed my brothers visions of glory. Well, you know what they say, Guts and glory. He's had his glory, now, all that's left is the guts part. Finally, my family, and me, can rest in peace. Darkness have mercy on all our souls if I fail in this.  
  
Tada, the latest Chapter of Hunter's exploits. Haha, you can actually see my plot now, and, yes, I am aware that it's a lot like Star Wars, but I don't care. I like it. Again I ask for critism and not flames. I'd like to make it clear I can't change my writing style, I'd like to. If you have some useful advice for me, please tell me!!! Well, until next chapter, take care and stay safe, and oh yeah, have a great new year. 


	12. The Dying

lirpa, thank you for your continued support, and encouragement for me to see this through to the end. It's coming, it's coming, I'll not bore you for that many more chapters.  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Dying  
  
I make my way through the streets of this city. This city that means so little to me that I don't even know it's name, and through the people, the Blood, that I care naught for. I don't know where I'm going. Not exactly. I will know when I reach the place. In that way I'm lucky, after all, how many can say that they can choose the location of their deaths?  
  
I walk into a small deserted, cobbled square, most of the building around it are abandoned. This is the worst area of the city, not even those desperate will live here, it's to... poisoned. Somehow that seems appropriate, I'm not sure why, but it does. I seat myself on the grimy stones and wait. he will come to me, this I know. I clink every time that I shift, but the weapons that I'm wearing have the same sense of rightness, and they make me feel better. I sit in the center of the square and wait. And as the sun begins its journey over the horizon a figure appears.  
  
"Little lamb," he calls out, "what game are you playing? You can not hope to best me."  
  
I do not hope to best him, I'm counting on it. I have to, and my trump card, so to speak, is the fact that I've already acknowledged that I'll die to do it.  
  
"I'm no lamb." I say, my voice has taken on that bland tone, much like it would before I went out on a job. 'That's what this is, just any other job.' I tell myself. ' And after this one you can finally have some peace.'  
  
He laughs, a booming laugh, like the one I remember from my childhood but somehow different. I waste no more time with words, I stealthfully draw a throwing knife and hurtle it at him. It glides at his left arm, sagging the material of his sleeve, and drawing a shallow line of blood. He can't back out now. I've just made it a matter of personal honour.  
  
"You'll regret that, little lamb," he snarls at me, and charges towards me. I side step, and we end up grappling. I kick at him, and he backs away, still laughing, it's got an insane edge to it now though.  
  
"You'll die slowly and painfully, and it will take hours," he hisses at me. I don't react. I know that I'm already dead.  
  
We lock up, again, and this time he over powers me, and we topple to the disgusting streets. why did I choose to die in filth? We roll around, each of trying to best the other, neither remembering our training, just like when we were children. But I'm not a child, and this has to end. I pull my knee up into his balls, and he gasps in pain.  
  
"That wasn't a very nice thing to do to your brother," he wheezes.  
  
This time I reply, "I have no brother."  
  
I lunge at him, and he side steps, and with in moments we're both back down in the filth. I force myself to turn my wrist, and reach for one of my knives, not at all easy when I'm being choked. I gasp, and shove the blade into his arm. He backs off, releasing me to pull the blade out of his arm.  
  
"Father's," he mutters, and tosses it away. I've used the moments respite to draw another of my blades, and watch as he draws his, we circle each other, wary now that blades have entered the battle. All too soon we're tangled together in some parody of a lover's embrace, only we're both trying to kill each other.  
  
We break apart, and we're both bleeding. It won't be long now, if I'm going to do this I have to do it soon. He smiles, holding the knife in front of me, figuring I won't charge when I'll die too, and he can wait me out. Pity, I was waiting for this. I charge forward, and lunge at him. I feel his knife slide into me. It slips between my ribs with a crunch. I grin crazily, and stab him in the throat. He gasps, his expression mystified.  
  
"Why?" He gurgles.  
  
"Because I didn't have the time to wait you out." My breath is coming in shorter gasps. I thought that I might survive this one, but no such luck.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because there are people in the realm that I love. Men and women who are my family. I couldn't let you hurt them. Besides, your death gives me my revenge. I have no more reason to live."  
  
I laugh and his breath rattles out of him for the last time. I smile, and try to pull myself into a sitting position. It takes me three attempts to manage it, but I do, and I get to see the sun rising over the land. It's a blood red sun, my sun. I'd almost thing my day is dawning, too bad that I'm dying before I get to enjoy it.  
  
Slowly my strength drains from me, and my blood flows with it.  
  
"Just more filth in an already dirty world," I mutter to myself, and close my eyes. It takes too much energy to keep them open. I feel like sleeping, so I let my head roll forward, and then my pain is gone. too bad I think that means I'm dead. I wonder wear I am now. I better open my eyes and find out.  
  
I crack my eyes open, and glance quickly around the room. It's a study, why am I not surprised. It's the man sitting behind the giant desk that's a bit of a surprise.  
  
Well, we're getting closer to finished. Hunter is actually dead, and I'm sure that most people can guess where he is now. Let the fun begin. 


	13. In the Study of the Prince

Chapter Thirteen: In the Study of the Prince  
  
The man sitting behind the desk is a carbon copy of Daemon. But unless Daemon died and came to rule Hell in less then three days then I don't think that it's him. so who in Blood's name is it?  
  
"Hunter of the Blood..." a voice booms out of the man behind the desk.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. But why am I here?"  
  
"You're in Hell because you have to much power to cross over into the Darkness."  
  
"I learnt that when I was a child. What I would like to know is who you are, and what I'm doing in your study?"  
  
"I am Saetan SaDaiblo. And I am the High Lord of Hell. You are in my study because you present a difficult challenge like I've never faced in all my time in Hell."  
  
"What makes you say that, if I can ask?"  
  
"You are a contradiction. You are blood, yet you are not blood. You have incredible power, but you have no jewels. Yet with no jewels you still had enough power to end up in Hell, instead of the darkness. You are a warrior unlike I've ever seen, Askata Kamis."  
  
"Askata Kamis died with his family many years ago, betrayed by someone he thought he could trust. I am the Hunter of the Blood. I am nothing more and nothing less."  
  
"You are everything to some people. Your friend, Casey, will remember until his dying day. To those who you chose to befriend you could not have been a better friend, to the witch that you chose to serve you could not have been a better warrior, and I respect that. Here in lies my problem, many that are here you sent here. They will want revenge. I can either outlaw it, and weaken your position, or allow you to deal with them, and possibly hasten your way into the darkness."  
  
"Leave them to me, High Lord. I have nothing to keep me in this limbo state. My duty to my family, friends, and realm is discharged with my death. Now I seek the peace that I know the darkness can bring."  
  
I get up from my chair, and make my way toward the formidable door. "I thank you for your concern."  
  
"You are far more then a simple assassin whether you know it or not, Hunter of the Blood. I will be watching you in the coming years. I believe that just because you are now in Hell does not mean that you will be useless."  
  
What use could I be in a realm full of dead people. I'm trained to kill people, and everyone here is dead. I think that this man, the High Lord of Hell, is not quite sure of what I can do. But I will do my best to make Hell my 'home' for the time I reside in. That's going to start with trying to find my family. No matter what I told my new High Lord, I am still a little bit Askata Kamis. And right now I want to see the people who were taken from me so long ago.  
  
I wander through Hell, for who knows how long, time has no meaning here. And eventually I find my parents, and my little sister. My big brother is no where to be found, maybe he has already faced final judgement.  
  
"Askata," a little girl, who looks like a sprite, calls to me. And it hits me then, I've found my family. I can apologize for not avenging them, I can apologize for letting him kill them.  
  
"Hey, sprite. How are you? Other then dead."  
  
"We're all good. Every once in a while someone tells us what you are doing."  
  
"I bet they didn't have anything good to tell you."  
  
"Not at first, no, they didn't. But then you found your lady and you became the honourable warrior that we all knew you were."  
  
"We're very proud of you, son," my Mother tells me. And I can't help but smile. "We've been waiting for you to tell you. We've been conserving power, but our time here is still almost gone. We're glad that we got to talk to you before we crossed over."  
  
"I'm sorry that it took so long to get revenge for you."  
  
"Revenge never mattered to us," my mother tells me. "All that mattered was that you were safe."  
  
I smile. "I'm glad we could talk." And I see them starting to fade. "Sleep well, be at peace, and may the darkness me merciful."  
  
"We will meet again one day, my son." My Father tells me as he fades, last, like he's protecting my mother and sister. I'm happy to see them go, because it means that they're at peace, and that they are, and in their own way they're happy.  
  
I wander through Hell for a while longer, seeing the sights and meeting people. To say that I made only friends would be an outright lie. After all, my personality hasn't changed and it was suspicious and cynical when I got here.  
  
But there is one witch that really gets on my nerves. She used to be the High Lord's wife, and she reminds of the bitch that destroyed my life. Which is always an painful memory. So, it's no wonder that I don't think much of her. But the High Lord was right. There is work for me, even here. Right now, I'm on my way to visit the Harpies on business from the High Lord. Why he chose me I don't know. Maybe he thinks despite me being a man, we'll get along. But you never know, he could have another reason.  
  
The moment I cross into their lands I find two sharp blades pressed into me, wielded by two equally dangerous looking Harpies, and one looks a little familiar. I wonder why. 


	14. Meeting the Mother

Chapter Fourteen: Meeting the Mother  
  
"Ladies," I hiss, "if you'd kindly remove these sharp blades from my neck. I do have a reason fro being in your lands."  
  
"Then speak now before you lose the ability to," the unfamiliar one hisses at me.  
  
"I was sent by the High Lord, I must speak to your Queen."  
  
"The High Lord," the familiar one growls at me. "The High lord has no right to send a man into the territory of the Harpies. Maybe he just doesn't like you and wants you dead."  
  
"And here I thought he was rather fond of me," I whisper, sliding away from their blades and drawing my own dagger. "Or maybe he knew that I could just hold my own against you lovely ladies, and that I wouldn't end up dead. May I request the names of those trying to remove my head from my shoulders?"  
  
"I am Shara, and this is my younger sister Titan. We will take you to our Queen."  
  
"I will not! I will not take an armed MAN to see the Queen."  
  
"If he is the High Lord's ambassador then he means the Queen no harm."  
  
"And if he is that bitch's man."  
  
"He doesn't seem the type, but there are more of us to deal with him there anyway."  
  
Shara moved ahead leaving me to Titan's less then tender mercies. She never took her eyes off of me, it's too bad that she was watching my hands and not my shoulders like she should be.  
  
"If I wanted to kill you I still can, Lady Titan. It would be no difficult for me to do so, even with you on your guard."  
  
"What are you then?"  
  
"I'm a very good assassin, Lady. An assassin who made a career out of killing Queens. Maybe I killed you."  
  
"No, I remember the man who murdered me, and you are not him."  
  
"Then maybe I killed your daughter or sister, but you remind me of someone."  
  
"I have one daughter. Her name is Surreal, and if you killed her I will find a way to kill you in revenge."  
  
"You're Surreal's mother. That explains why I thought I knew you. I know your daughter rather well."  
  
"And how?"  
  
"I died protecting her from another assassin who happened to be my brother. To my knowledge she's still alive and well."  
  
"She had just learned the art of assassination."  
  
"I'm not sure if I like that idea."  
  
"It will allow her to protect herself from anyone who wishes to do what was done to you to her." "You've made your point assassin. Now sheath your blade you are in the presence of the Queen of Harpies."  
  
"Assassin, who are you? And why do you seek me out?"  
  
"Lady, I have many names, but most call The Hunter of the Blood, or Hunter for short. And I seek you out on the behalf of Saetan SaDiablo, the High Lord of Hell."  
  
"And what does the High Lord think important enough that he'd send a man into my territory?"  
  
"There is a gate to the other realms in your formidable territory, Lady."  
  
"This is fact known to both of us, what does he wish Hunter?"  
  
"He wishes for you and those who follow you to the throne to protect this gate from those who seek to use for evil."  
  
"This we will do, if simply to keep men out of our territory."  
  
"Thank you, lady. I will take my leave of you and your formidable warriors now."  
  
As I turn and begin my trek out of Harpy territory I feel someone fall into step beside me. I look over and see that it Titan. I suppose she just wants to know what I know of her daughter. I will tell her what I can, it would be unjust of me to with hold information from her. She is, after all, the mother of my lady and for that alone she deserves my respect.  
  
"Hunter, tell me of me daughter."  
  
"As I said lady, she was well when I died. The Sadist was watching over her, as was my friend Casey, who is one of the best in my business. She is well loved, and she'll go far. Her destiny is a great one. I believe that one day the two of you will meet again, and that she will find the home of her heart, her mother's people, and a good man to love."  
  
"And you. Will she ever see you again."  
  
"No, I am a figment of her past. We will never meet again. I was simply meant to make sure that she could reach her own destiny. And I have done this. I am content. I avenged my family, and saved my lady that is all I asked for."  
  
"You do not ask for much Hunter."  
  
"I do not need much my lady. I believe this is where our journey ends. I go on to the outside and you return to Harpy territory. I'm sure that one day you'll rise to greatness here, remember the High Lord. I fear that you'll need each other one day. And when you do see my lady once again, tell her that her warrior sends her his love. Tell her that it was worth it."  
  
I ghost away from the spot where Titan is standing, and back into the darkness which id my home. I have to tell the High Lord that the Harpies will protect their gate, then I will disappear from view in Hell. I have done what I wanted to do. And the Hunter of the Blood has only ever served his own interests or those of his lady. No matter what it looks like. It's time like these that I miss the quiet comfort of a secure world were I was able to defeat everything that came my way. My life certainly hasn't been that way since I died, but maybe now it will settle down, and I can have some peace before I have to jump the next hurdle placed in my path.  
  
End Chapter Fourteen 


	15. The Fork in the Road

Chapter Fifteen: The Fork in the Road  
  
I'm still, still as the rock that I sit on. My life has gone far from where it was. For some years I remained the long arm of Saetan's law. I was the one that he would send when no one else would do. But many griefs were heaped on my head. My brother, Casey, joined me in the realm far to soon. He had died in defense of a Kaeleer Queen, a woman who he claimed were what Queens were supposed to be. They built a monument to him there, next to the one that he had the built for me. Apparently Casey found my body after my spirit had left it, and saw that it was properly attended to. All his holdings, vast as they are, in Terreille were left to my little bird. But she's not so little. Casey says by the time that he left she was well established as an assassin, and as a whore. My lady always was a survivor, it's good to know that she took my words to heart and learned to watch her own back. I sit and I remember the past. I have nothing else, I have no future, I'm dead, and I have fulfilled my destiny. As I told Titan long before she became Queen of the Harpies, I will never meet my lady again.  
  
"Hello?" A soft, feminine voice echos into the darkness that always surrounds me.  
  
"What do you want?" I growl, making no attempt at being polite  
  
"I seek the Hunter of the Blood," she replies formally.  
  
"Which fool told you to seek him?" I don't like having my peace disturbed, I get so little of it. The life I've lived does not lead to an easy mind.  
  
"The Queen of the Harpies is no fool."  
  
"No she's something worse. She's a meddler." I sigh, "What do you want?"  
  
"I told you, I seek the Hunter of the Blood."  
  
"I am he. Now tell me what is it that you want from me, lady?"  
  
"I simply wish to talk."  
  
"Nothing is simple with Queens. The more powerful you are the more complicated. And I sense that you a re the most powerful, that you are Witch."  
  
I hear a gasp, maybe I shouldn't have revealed what I know. Finally, she gathers her strength and answers me. "Yes, I am Witch. And I come to ask something of you."  
  
"Then you know nothing of me. I serve no Queen, not even you."  
  
"Then, I ask that you listen to me, for all of those that live, and will live in all the realms."  
  
"I am listening."  
  
"A great evil has been brewing, and has finally erupted. Now I have only one way to save all those who would lead all the races into the future. I must gather all my strength, and all the strength of many others and purge the realms of all the tainted Blood."  
  
"If someone had done something before this point, then you wouldn't have to."  
  
"How can you be so cold?"  
  
"My life was not the most sheltered. It has left me no delusions." "Titan said you were an honourable man, who would help me if I asked you correctly. When I asked Mephis about you he said that you were a dangerous man and I should avoid you. But what of your family do you not wish to clear the dishonour your brother heaped upon their name? "  
  
"I did that when I killed my brother and saved my lady."  
  
"Your lady? Will you not do this for her. Dangerous man who cares for nothing I do not believe you are, nor does Titan, or else she wouldn't have sent me to you."  
  
"I am a dangerous man, and I will help you. But not for your reasons. I will help you because I sense that my lady finally has her happiness, and I will not deny her that."  
  
"You lady?"  
  
"My little bird. I will tell you no more. If this must be done, then it must be done quickly. Come."  
  
I escort Witch back to the circle she is building, no the web, and chose a place that guards her back. I can't have her dying when the peace I am seeking for those who live in the realms and my heart is still out of reach.  
  
Soon the web is assembled, and the power starts to flow. I have no Jewels to contribute, but I have my own power. The power that has sustained me this long, the power of my mind. I focus on one thought as I open my self to the power of this web, and it rips me to shreds, and then as I greet the Darkness I feel the thought merge with the Jewel, and I know that she will be safe, and happy, and am content to let go. I know no more. I am no more. The Hunter of the Blood is dead, well and truly dead, let the rejoicing begin.  
  
End Chapter Fifteen 


	16. Laying Heros to Rest

Chapter Sixteen: Laying Heros to Rest  
  
Jaenelle looked down at the Jewel sitting in her palm, the Twilight's Dawn. A Jewel that had been made out of the power, the minds, the hopes and dreams, the souls of so many of the Blood. So many of those that remembered their roots. Most had gone to the Darkness out of love of her, and of what she represented, but there was one who troubled her. One who she didn't understand. Titan had called him a good man, Mephis named him a threat, and most others, like Papa, would not speak of him at all. They only hung their heads for a moment. But the Twilight's Dawn felt like it was trying to tell her something. She had gone and talked to Draca, and Draca had told her to visit Surreal. That the circle had to be completed. But she too would say not more.  
  
So Jaenelle found herself leaning on Daemon's strength, and at the door to Falanor's eyrie, waiting for Surreal to come out and the circle to be completed.  
  
"Jaenelle, Daemon," Surreal's voice warmed with the pleasure of seeing those that she considered to be family outside her door. "What can I help you with today?"  
  
"We need to talk, Surreal," Jaenelle whispered, her voice still weak from the cleansing of the Blood.  
  
"Sure, Jaenelle. Do you two want to come in or talk out here?"  
  
"Out here." Through all of this Daemon had sat quietly, listening but not commenting, now he added a thought. "If it's agreeable to you ladies we can adjourn to the shade under the large tree to our left."  
  
And so the three of them found themselves under a large shady tree.  
  
"So, my Queen," Surreal began, "what did you need to talk about?"  
  
"When I was creating the Web to cleanse the Blood, " Surreal watched Daemon's lips thin, "I met a man when I was putting the Web together, I sought him out at you mother's request. She thought that I would need a good man like him in my Web, but Mephis had a different idea of the man. But I sought him out anyway. His name was the Hunter of the Blood, at least, that's what he told me. He didn't have a Jewel, but he joined my Web anyway, not for me, but because he wanted the future to be safe for someone called his "little Bird."  
  
Surreal sobbed, and Daemon looked shocked. Surreal gathered herself, and said, "This isn't the place for it. We have to go somewhere. You have to come with me."  
  
They caught the Yellow Wind and rode on it for about an hour. Then Surreal dropped out of it. She was standing in a small clearing. "I've come here often when I have a difficult decision to make. You know who sleeps here Daemon."  
  
"Casey?"  
  
"Yes, Casey. But not only Casey. When he came to Kaeleer he brought someone with him, or what was left of someone. When he came he brought the body of the Hunter, and laid it to rest here, so that he could be at peace. When he died, so the records say in defense of his Queen, he asked to buried beside the only family that he wanted to claim, that he be laid to rest beside his brother."  
  
"So the Hunter, and the man who became known as the Protector lay here. The Hunter was my Guardian when I was small. He'd watch over me, and help me through my first hits, he was considered the most dangerous male in the realm, because no one had any control over him."  
  
"In the letter he left me, he said he was proud to serve me, proud to die for me. So that one day I could protect you Jaenelle, and you could cleanse the realms, so that his revenge on those who had destroyed his family would be complete."  
  
"May I see the Jewel?"  
  
"Of course, I think this might complete the circle. Knowing someone remembers him."  
  
The moment that Surreal touched the Jewel she felt a deep sense of love, a fierce protectiveness, and a never ending sadness. All these emotions, remembered by the Jewel cam e with a message, a short, heartfelt message. "Live well and be free, my lady. Be happy."  
  
Jaenelle and Daemon watched and the Twilight's Dawn Jewel clutched in her hand, Surreal sunk to the ground crying.  
  
Daemon walked over to offer comfort to the woman who was like his little sister and his eyes were caught by the inscription on the gravestone. Casey's read: "Casey Lumark, Spirit Brother to the Hunter of the Blood, Askata Kamis. Protector and strength to many. May the Darkness Embrace it's True Son."  
  
Hunter's was shorter, and had Casey's flare for words. "The Hunter of the Blood, Askata Kamis. Brother, warrior, protector, saviour. Darkness take him, and grant him peace."  
  
Daemon felt a tear trail down his cheek. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll make sure that this world, these people are safe, and I'll remember those who were brave enough to give their strength to bring it to us."  
  
Jaenelle looked at Daemon.  
  
"He is at peace. For the first time since Askata was destroyed and the Hunter created, he is at peace and whole. The circle is complete, and all is right."  
  
Daemon stepped back leaving Surreal alone at the grave, clutching the Jewel as if it could bring her Guardian and teacher back to her.  
  
"Live well, and be free. Be happy, and at peace, my warrior, my man." The Jewel dropped from her fingers, and the sun glinted off it. For the first time since the purge the air seemed to be clean, and all was right with the world.  
  
The End 


End file.
